1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an elliptical cross trainer, and more particularly, to a structure that ensures a minimal gap between pedal planks and provides an optimal exercise path.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, all kinds of the current elliptical cross trainers includes a load mechanism interposed between two pedal planks such that a certain gap between both pedal planks is produced. When an operator stands on them for use, both feet will be forced to open in an unpleasant way in conducting the so-called elliptical exercise. In fact, nobody would open in such an unpleasant way in walking or jogging on a flat ground. Thus, the design of the above-mentioned elliptical cross trainer definitely requires further improvement.
Moreover, the pedal planks of many elliptical cross trainers has one end pivotally connected to the crank while the other end thereof is directly situated in pivotal connection to the coupling handrails for achieving the effect of the natural movement of both hands and feet. However, the nearly mechanic type exercise path does not comply with the natural rhythm of the human feet. The reason for that lies in that the buffering process of the instant displacement (the shift of the center of gravity) created during the forward movement in lifting the feet is not properly taken into account. The time of the buffering process of the instant displacement is very short. However, this process is a very important exercise step. Otherwise, it would easily cause unnecessary injuries of the operator.